


Late Night Talks

by FanmixCereal



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, idk what this fic is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal





	Late Night Talks

Thunder rumbled from the outside, castigating loud and harsh raindrops from the sky. Pent gasped, quickly waking herself up from a nightmare she had already half-forgotten and stared at the bright struck of lightening. 

How did she get to this point her life? How did she get from being the goddess of this universe to a pawn laying on a stupid couch? She tugged the blanket tighter around herself, and cursed softly as she felt tears welting in eyes. 

How did she become so useless? 

A few tears fell before a loud noise drew her away from those thought. Quickly, Pent wiped the tear tracks from her face and made herself look presentable. 

A being entered the room and tentatively called out, "Pent? You awake?" 

She scowled at that voice. Khonjin, that bastard. The one who managed to not only stripped Pent of her power, but managed to lower her pride even more by inviting her to live with him. 

She didn't answer, hoping that by waiting him out, he'd get tired of waiting and go back to sleep. However, like Khonjin, he never did what you wanted him to.

"Pent, I could literally hear you moving. I know what you awake, and I'm not going to leave until you say something." He told her, standing in the doorway. 

"Whatever," she thought to herself, "I can wait it out." Just then, as if fate wasn't already cruel enough, the lights began to flicker back and forth. 

At first, she could handle it, but the constant flashing managed to piss her off. Angered, Pent called out, "Fine! I'm a-fucking-wake, okay, you pepperoni pizza-loving piece of shit!"

Immediately, Khonjin stopped what he was doing, leaving the lights on, and made his way over to the couch. He plopped down next to her, causing Pent's face to scrunch up in frustration, and gave her a smirk. "So, what's up?"

Her eye twitched at his cocky appearance and barely contained the snarl in her voice as she answered, "Oh, I don't know, it's only 2:00am in the goddamn morning, when normal people are probably fucking asleep, so I'm was practicing my fencing." 

"Oh, really? Let me help you with. You know that I'm a fencing master." 

"What do you want, Khonjin?" She asked, exasperated with the situation. "Why did you come over here?"

Suddenly, his playful expression changed into something stern and worried. He looked up her and explained, "I heard you screaming."

Her eyes widen at this and she looked down to avoid his concerned gaze. Great, now she was not only powerless in physical world, but also when she dreamed. 

"I know that this may be a stupid question," Khonjin began, still looking at her, "But are you alright?" 

Pent would have automatically cursed him out for actually saying that, but his tone...it reminded her from someone close and dear who was now long gone. 

"Yeah, I'm good." She answered softly, her gaze still not meeting his. "T-Thanks for checking in." God, this is humiliating. 

Something seemed to flash quickly in his eyes, but before she could identify it, it passed. Khonjin smiled and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder, which nearly made her laugh, considering that he looked like a midget trying to do that. "If you need me, you know where to find me." 

With that, he picked himself up, said a quick goodnight, and returned to his room. Pent followed his movements and sighed. 

Even if things weren't good right now, at least she could kind-of count on Khonjin. Sometime, at least.


End file.
